When transporting or delivering products, shipping agents choose containers such as cardboard boxes based on standard sizes for shipping via trucks, planes, and/or boats. Often the shipping agents pack those containers with protective cushioning materials, such as air bags or popcorn, but too often, those protective cushioning materials are excessive and needed only because the standard container is far bigger than the contents therein. Labeling requirements, human handling requirements, and cargo protection are just some of the reasons that small cargo is shipped in oversized containers. Shipping with such oversized containers is inefficient and particularly when delivering products via an unmanned autonomous vehicle (UAV).